A Complicated Relationship
by TheCompanionsAreCalling
Summary: The one person Clara had not expected to see when she went shopping was professor River Song.


The one person Clara had not expected to see when she went shopping was professor River Song. She had bumped into her as she was leaving the shop, and her eyes went wide as she heard the familiar silk voice apologizing.

"Um, it's okay." She managed.

River frowned, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked, concerned.

She nodded, clearing her throat. "Yeah, um. We've met before, haven't we?" She was quite confused as to why River was walking around the shops. Wasn't she dead?

"Spoilers! You must be from sometime in my future." Clara frowned in confusion. "Oh, if I've met you then you must know how crazy time travelling is." She smiled at her.

Clara's heart skipped a beat. _Damn, if that isn't the sexiest smile I've ever seen… _She swallowed, nodding. "Yeah, it is quite crazy. Wow, that means you knew me when I met you. That's quite weird. Um," She pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "So, what are you doing in 21st century London?"

"Oh, there are some splendid Victoria's Secret shops here." She said with a wink. "I'm a returning customer. So, who are you then? I'm assuming one of the Doctor's newest assistants."

Clara's breath caught in her throat, the image of River in lingerie disrupting her usual brain speed. She blinked a few times before answering, "Um, yes! My name's Clara. Clara Oswald. I came after…" She thought for a second, squeezing her eyes shut. "Amy and Nina."

River raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember my father being called Nina." She chuckled.

"Rory. Right. Sorry. Wait, father?" She asked, disbelieving.

She sighed. "It's complicated. _Very_ complicated. Why do you call him Nina?" She was smirking.

Clara tried not to stare at her very beautiful lips as she answered, "Nina was the first girl I ever fancied."

"Still confused." River said, taking a casual step forward.

The step didn't go unnoticed by Clara, and her heart started pounding about ten times faster. _Blimey, it's been a while since I've felt like this. _"I said he reminded me of the first boy I ever fancied, and then I mentioned Nina. Not sure why though, it's a pretty painful memory." She went quiet for a moment.

River nodded before asking, "So you've met Amy and Rory?"

"Kind of, sort of." She answered, trying to calm her heart.

She studied Clara for a moment, and then she smiled. "Might I say you're very pretty, Clara."

_Did she actually just say that? Oh dear, calm down. _She smiled, a small brush coloring her cheeks. _Since when did I start turning into the Doctor? _"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." _There we go. Flirting. That's more me. What is River turning me in to?_

"So, you and the Doctor. Is there anything serious there?" River asked tentatively.

Clara shook her head, chuckling. "No! Not in a million years! He's like a big twelve year old."

River smiled, chuckling along with her. "Yes, he definitely is. At least a part of him is. But I best not speak of the other parts of him." She smirked.

"Good, I don't need to know. I'm not really into people his gender at the moment, anyway." She said, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

River raised an eyebrow. "Oh really. Hmmm. Well, I better go. I hope I see you around." She said, turning and walking past her. Clara let out a small shriek of surprise as River prominently squeezed her bum as she walked away. She turned, watching her walk away.

"Bye." She breathed, her eyes wide and her heart finally settling down.

-x-

The next time she saw River was at a more convenient local. As Clara swayed to the fast beat of the music, giggling, she saw a familiar ball of curly hair in the crowd. River pushed her way through the crowd to Clara, surprising her with a very heated kiss. Clara, being probably the most drunk she's ever been in her life, eagerly kissed back.

They only broke apart when they heard a very angry Time Lord yelling, "River?! What the hell are you doing?!"

River smiled at Clara. "Oops. Didn't know Husband was here."

Clara giggled. "What was that for?" She asked.

River frowned in confusion before saying, "Ah. We haven't gotten to that part in our relationship."

_Relationship?! Wow…_

"Relationship?!" The Doctor asked.

She chuckled. "I best be off!" She made her way through the crowd to the exit.

The Doctor glared at Clara. "What was that about?!" He asked.

"I don't know! I'm drunk, and in need of getting into some girl's pants!" She protested, going back to the bar for another drink. "And don't act like you're completely innocent here, either! You were going to try and get me into bed later tonight!"

He blushed. "I was not!"

"So that statement you made about me being incredibly beautiful and sexy and perfect for you earlier wasn't a foreshadowing of your intentions for the night?"

His blush grew more furious. "Shut up! I'm drunk!"

-x-

"Oh, Clara! Fancy seeing you here." River stated as she walked through the front door of the Maitland's house.

Clara smiled and closed the door behind her. "Yes, seeing as it is my home. Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining."

She walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. "I asked the Doctor where you lived and he told me." She looked up, just noticing the children sitting at the kitchen table. "He never seemed to mention the kids." River looked at Clara.

_Is that a hint of panic I see on her face?_ "They're not mine! I'm their nanny. This is Angie and Artie. He actually told you after our last encounter?" She asked with a smirk.

She pulled out a water bottle and chuckled. "Oh, whatever this encounter was I can't wait." She started walking towards the living room.

As she left Angie immediately spoke up. "Is that your girlfriend?" She asked with a smirk.

Clara was taken aback by this statement. "Um, actually I'm not sure." She turned to the kids. "Do you think I'm in a relationship with everyone I bring over here?"

"No, it's just that you look at this person _a lot _differently than you look at the Doctor." Angie stated.

She frowned, crossing her arms. "Really? How?"

"Well, when you look at the Doctor you look at him like he's just amazing. When you look at her you look like you want to shag her on the closest flat surface you can find."

Clara gasped. "Angie!"

"Ugh, is this going to be like the Nina incident all over again?" She asked with irritation.

There was a sharp pain in her chest as she said, "No." And walked out of the room.

She heard Artie saying, "Why did you have to bring that up?" as she left.

She shook her head and walked into the living room. She wasn't surprised to see River lying on the couch, or feet outstretched, with the remote in her hand. "Don't they have anything good on in this century?"

_I wouldn't actually mind shagging her on the couch. _"I know right." She said, picking up her legs so she could sit down, placing them back down in her lap. "Everything's just rubbish nowadays."

River nodded her agreement, before settling on some sort of soap. Angie walked in at that moment and smirked as she saw the two on the couch. "I am so right, Clara." She said, before taking the remote from River.

"Right about what?" River asked curiously.

"Nothing." Clara replied immediately. Angie put on _Sherlock_. "Oh, I like this show." Clara said excitedly. River sat up so Angie could sit with them.

"So who are you?" She asked Angie with a warm smile, absentmindedly setting a hand on Clara's thigh.

_Blimey! Keep your breathing steady. Steady._

Angie turned towards them, not missing where River's hand was currently lying. She smirked and said, "Angie Maitland. Who are you?"

"I'm River Song, a good friend of Clara's. I hope you don't mind me hanging out with her." She squeezed Clara's thigh.

Clara let out a contented sigh, her heart beating at a thousand miles an hour. She glanced down at River's hand, which was now lightly rubbing her thigh. _Jesus, she has to be doing this on purpose. _"She won't mind. Angie could you leave now? River and I need to talk." Clara said quickly.

Angie nodded with a devilish smirk on her face as she got up and left the room. Once Clara was sure that she was far enough away she gulped and threw her leg around River, straddling her, and kissing her hard on the lips. She could feel the smile on River's lips as she kissed back. Clara pulled away, her breathing uneven. "Well that was new." River said, eying Clara's lips.

"What was new?" Clara asked, her heart beating rapidly at the mere fact that she'd just kissed River, and River had kissed back.

"I never usually get _that_ feeling in the pit of my stomach when people kiss me." She stated, frowning slightly. She studied her lips once more before bringing her eyes back to Clara's. "I like it."

_I… wow. _"You do?" River nodded. Clara nodded. "Okay. Um, what now?"

"Well…" River's hands trailed down Clara's back. "I'd like if we continued." She said, her smile making Clara's heart do a somersault. "I'd say it was a damn good first kiss."

"Second, for me." Clara said, before leaning down to kiss her again. River's eyes fluttered shut as she wrapped her arms around Clara's neck.

Clara's tongue slid forward, seeking entrance. River parted her lips. Clara thought she would die, right then and there, with the feeling of River's tongue on hers. The only problem she had with that was the fact that she wouldn't be able to kiss her any more if she did.

Clara ground down on River, eliciting a satisfied moan from the latter's mouth. In return River brought a hand down to Clara's bum, squeezing it lightly. Clara's eyes were squeezed shut as she sighed into River's mouth.

"Clara!" A voice called down the hallway.

_Damn. _She forced herself to tear herself away from River, moving off of her lap and standing up, trying to look casual as Mr. Maitland made his way into the living room. River adjusted her jacket as he said, "Oh, sorry I didn't know you had company over." He turned to Clara. "How were the kids?" He asked, before saying, "Oh, was I interrupting something?"

Clara looked toward River who was making a gesture of wiping her mouth. Clara quickly mimicked her action and said, "No, um, we were just talking, that's all. The kids were fine." She cleared her throat and hoped neither Mr. Maitland or River could see the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"And who is your guest?" He asked, looking kindly at River.

She stood up, extending her hand. "I'm River Song, a friend of Clara's. You must be the father of the children."

He shook her hand as he nodded. "Yes. It's nice to meet another friend of Clara's. You can call me George."

"Nice to meet you, George. I was just going. I'll see you later, Clara." River said, quickly heading for the front door.

Clara followed her, stopping her in the doorway. "Goodbye, River." She said with a smirk. River winked before properly leaving, and Clara sighed.

_Wow._

-x-

"It was just some kissing." River persisted, setting the TARDIS for Clara's house.

The Doctor crossed his arms. "But why are you kissing her and not me?! Surely I'm a better kisser than her." He grumbled.

River chuckled, and shook her head when he wasn't looking. "Sure you are, sweetie." She walked towards the TARDIS door. "This is my stop. Thanks for the ride."

"Where are we?" He pulled the monitor towards him, but it was blank.

River smiled as she stood outside the TARDIS. "Spoilers." She said, and then shut the doors. She laughed as she watched the TARDIS disintegrate. She walked up to the Maitland's door and strode in confidently. She was taken aback when she saw the backside of Clara in a _very_ sexy red dress, her hair done up beautifully. Realizing Clara hadn't noticed her enter she quietly shut the door and walked up behind her. She held her hips gently, pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

Clara sighed at the feel of River's soft lips on her skin and quickly turned around, smiling as she saw River dressed in her usual style of tight jeans and a tight blouse, showing off a generous amount of cleavage. "Hello, River." She said happily.

"You're very well dressed." River stated, observing how well Clara's dress showed off her curves and breasts. "You look very sexy." She said with a smirk.

Clara looked down bashfully. _Since when am I bashful?_ "Thank you. We're going to my dad's, um, wedding." She said, grimacing as she said wedding.

"Is this a bad thing?" River asked tentatively.

Clara sighed, straightening her dress. "Well, it's just it's hard to see him with another woman after my mum…" She shook her head. "I'm being silly. If he wants to move on he can. He _should_. It's good for him."

River set a hand on her cheek, shaking her head. "You're not being silly at all. And I'm assuming you're wearing scarlet red to protest?" She asked with a small smile.

Clara chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I never really thought about it that way."

River chuckled along with her, pulling her hand away from her cheek as the Maitland family walked into the hallway. "Hello. Oh, I feel underdressed." She said as she looked at them all wearing dresses and suits. "Clara, do you think you'd have anything that would fit me?"

"Um, yeah, probably. We've still got some time. Come on." She took River's hand, leading her up to her room. She rummaged through her cupboard, searching for a dress that was too big for her. She eventually took out a nice olive green dress that she thought would fit River perfectly. She held it up and said, "Here you go."

River smiled and held it against her. "Do you think it'll fit?" She asked, looking down at it.

Clara nodded and said, "We'd better get you undressed."

River raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "We?"

_Did I say that out loud? _"Yeah, we." _I better sound more bloody confident than I feel. _"D'you have a problem with that?" She asked, her hands already reaching for the button to River's jeans.

"Not at all." She replied, setting down the dress on Clara's bed. "Let's not waste time." She said confidently, urging Clara's hands to go on.

Clara's heart was pounding in her ears as she unbuttoned River's jeans, slowly pushing them down. She bent down, pushing them down all the way. She gulped as she looked up, her head level with River's crotch. _Victoria's Secret. _She smirked. _Did her hand just twitch? _ She gently picked up her leg, pulling the jeans completely off. She repeated the process with her other leg. She placed her hands on River's hips, pulling herself up. _Is that heavy breathing I hear? _ She gently placed her hands under River's shirt, feeling her cold, soft skin. She slowly pushed her hands up until they reached her bra. She stopped for a moment, her fingertips at the edge of River's bra. She looked at River, studying her face, before leaning in and kissing her, her hands moving to River's sides. She pulled her close, deepening the kiss.

River finished pulling off her shirt for Clara, their lips separated for only a moment. As River kissed her she moved her hands to her back, feeling for her bra clip. "Is that necessary?" River chuckled against her lips.

"Mmm." She hummed in reply; unclipping River's bra and pulling down the straps, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thump.

She brought her hands up, resting them flat against the skin right below River's breasts. "Clara." River breathed. She moved her hands up, only her fingertips on River's breasts.

"You better be dressing and not snogging! We're going to be late!" They heard Angie yell from behind the door.

_Damn! Damn! God damn it, so bloody close!_

River pulled away, sighing as she reached for the dress Clara had picked out for her. Clara was looking down at her feet, her fingers limp at her sides. She sighed and mentally cursed as she squeezed her eyes shut. She looked up as she heard River ask what she thought. She smiled as River stood there, the dress fitting perfectly, her curves prominent. A good amount of her breasts was shown, and Clara had to force herself to look away from them.

"Wow." Clara breathed. She found that was her reaction to River quite a lot.

"I'll take that as a good sign." River chuckled.

Clara nodded, swallowing before grabbing her hand and leading her back to the front door. She ignored Angie's smirks as she said they were ready to go.

-x-

"What about the Doctor?" Clara asked suddenly as her and River sat on the couch at the Maitlands, watching a movie.

River breathed in before asking, "What about the Doctor?"

"I mean, aren't you two married? Don't you… love him?" She asked, her eyes firmly planted on the screen.

River sighed, reaching over to hold Clara's hand. "The Doctor and I have a complicated relationship."

"You can say that again."

River smiled, before continuing, "We don't really mind seeing other people. I'm not even sure if he loves me. Or if I still love him. We kind of _had_ to get married to save all of time and space."

Clara took this in, nodding, before chuckling lightly. "This one time he tried to get me into his bed."

River chuckled along with her. "He has good taste."

Clara turned to look at her. "Mm, he does." There was a moment of comfortable silence before Clara asked, "So… do you still go and… see him?" She asked quietly, looking away.

River lifted her hand to Clara's chin, gently moving her head back so she looked at her. "Not since I met you." Clara smiled at that, her eyes warm. "Well, except for that one time where I asked him where you lived, and that other time when my vortex manipulator broke and I needed a ride. Only those two times though." She said, dropping her hand and turning back to the T.V.

Clara smiled as she shook her head. "You are… you are…" River turned to her. "You are magnificent, you know that?"

River smirked. "I know."

Clara laughed and turned as Angie stepped into the room. "Sorry to interrupt your date, but Artie said that the Doctor's outside. He's not going to be very happy that his girlfriend is dating someone else."

"Angie, I tell you this every day. The Doctor is not my boyfriend." Clara said as she stood up.

"Whatever." Angie said as she walked away.

River sighed and watched Clara. "I guess I'll be going then. Don't want to be a third wheel."

"Oh, not you too." Clara said, giggling. "Sorry, I hadn't realized that it was Wednesday. Why don't you come along with us? We're only going to be going to some place that needs saving and risk our lives for complete strangers."

"Oh, sounds exciting. But I best not. He'll get all cranky because I won't be paying full attention to him. And I can't exactly snog you when he's around, can I?" She started setting some coordinates on her vortex manipulator. Clara stopped her with a kiss.

"River?! What are you doing?!" The Doctor yelled.

_EVERY BLOODY TIME!_

Clara turned around. "It's not her fault. I was the one who kissed her. She was just leaving."

River sighed before teleporting away. The Doctor frowned at her. "Why did you kiss her?" He asked skeptically.

"She was pretty, I wanted to kiss someone." It wasn't a complete lie. He seemed to except it as he started pulling her back to the TARDIS.

_Just one damn time I'm going to be able to snog her senseless with no bloody interruptions._

-x-

Clara opened her door, that's right, _her_ door, to see River with an odd expression on her face. "What's this?" She asked as she walked in.

Clara smiled and gestured around the house. "My new house! I got enough money from being a nanny that a decided to buy my own house!"

"Why?" River asked tentatively.

"Well, the Maitlands found a new nanny that I couldn't really…" She balled her hands into fists.

"Nina?" River asked, having already been told the story of Nina and Clara.

She nodded and started walking toward her bed room. "Of course I'm going to have to get a new job now, but think about it this way…" She pulled River into her room and shut the door, pushing her against it. "We can't be interrupted." She said in a voice that River had never heard.

River's heart beat a little bit faster as she smiled, wrapping her arms around Clara's waist. "I like the sound of that." She said in response.

"I was hoping you would." Clara said in that voice again, and River decided that she wanted to hear that voice every day from now on. Clara kissed her hard, her head hitting the back of the door, her tongue wasting no time in making its way into her mouth.

Their clothes were off in a matter of minutes, Clara pushing River onto her bed. River chuckled as she said, "Someone's eager to get things moving."

"With my luck something stupid is going to happen that will cause us to stop. I'm not taking any chances." River officially declared that as her sex voice, low and seductive, and she wanted to hear it every time a word came out of Clara's mouth.

Clara moved down, her mouth wrapping around River's left nipple, her tongue swirling around it as she sucked. A sigh escaped her lips as she put a hand on the back of Clara's head, making sure she kept doing exactly what she was doing. Clara brought a hand up to cup River's other breast. "I'm warning you," River said through satisfied sighs. "I'm a screamer." A smiled crept onto her lips.

Clara lifted her head to look at her, her eyes lust-filled. "I can't wait to hear it for myself." She said with a smirk. She moved down, pressed feather light kisses the entire way down River's stomach, until she reached her crotch. She licked a stripe up her folds, eliciting a loud moan from River's mouth. Clara unexpectedly pushed her tongue into River's wet folds. Her tongue found her clit, lightly pressing against it.

River clutched the sheets, unintelligible words tumbling out of her mouth in between her moans. Clara sucked on her clit lightly, causing River to clutch at the back of her heard, the pain urging her on. She brought her hand up, pushing a finger into her. River yelled her name as Clara slowly thrust her finger in and out of her. Clara looked up as she sucked, seeing River's eyes squeezed shut, her curls splayed across the bed.

She sucked a little harder, pushing another finger into her. River felt her climax reaching quickly. She muttered Clara's name over and over, until finally she screamed, reaching her climax. Clara sucked even harder as she thrust her fingers into her even faster. River was screaming loud enough to alert the neighbors, but neither of them cared. Clara stopped sucking as River grew quiet, her breathing rapid. Clara crawled up, crashing their lips together.

"Do you like the way you taste?" Clara asked. River nodded, her eyes lidded. They kissed again, River flipping them around. She ground her hips against Clara, her wetness causing her own to grow.

River pulled away, her lips mere millimeters away from Clara's. "Nina taught you well." She breathed.

Clara immediately tensed as she grimaced. River was about to apologize when Clara shifted her off of her. She brought the blankets up over her, hugging them to her chest, her back to River. "Way to kill the mood." She muttered into her covers.

River sighed, getting under the covers herself. She carefully moved towards Clara, gently placing her hand on her shoulder. "Clara."

"You just had to bring her up, didn't you? Of course you did. Nothing can happen without someone mentioning Nina. I can't even bloody have sex without you mentioning her! Does no one care that I don't want to talk about her? That just the mention of her name makes my heart hurt? She hurt me… she really hurt me, and I'd rather not think about it."

"Clara, I'm sorry." River said as pressing her front to Clara's back. She rested her hand on Clara's stomach, her other absent mindedly playing with her hair. "I really am."

Clara sighed, closing her eyes. "I just want to sleep right now." She muttered.

River nodded, nuzzling her nose into Clara's neck.

-x-

"_Nina." Clara gasped, her hands curled in Nina's hair. _

_Nina continued lapping at Clara's juices before looking up, smiling at Clara. She swallowed as she crawled up, kissing Clara softly on the lips. "Clara." She replied with a smirk. _

_Clara let out a half giggle, her body still exhausted from what she'd just endured. "Nina, I love you." She breathed, her eyes going wide after realizing what she'd said. _

_Nina smiled, kissing her again. As she pulled away she lied down beside her, staring softly into Clara's eyes. "I love you too." _

Clara felt light on her eyelids. She rolled over, feeling something soft. She smiled as she wrapped an arm around the person lying next to her. "Nina, I love you so much." She said, opening her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw River there, glaring back at her. "Oh my god, I'm sorry." She said quickly, her memory of last night flooding back to her. She lied on her back, rubbing her eyes. "Oh my stars, I'm sorry!" She sighed, feeling the bed shift. "Could you just, go? Please. Just go."

She rolled over so her back was to River. She felt the bed shift again, some rustling, and then her bedroom door opening and shutting. She squeezed her eyes shut as her heart swelled. "What the bloody hell is wrong with me?!" She said angrily to herself. _I had a dream about __**Nina**__… It's been a while since that last happened. _"River. I've ballsed things up with her, didn't I?" She groaned in frustration. _I had a dream about… __**Nina**__? _ She resented the way her heart jumped at that thought.

-x-

"_Nina?" Clara asked in disbelief. _

_Nina turned her head away from the girl she had just been kissing, staring in shock at Clara. "Clara. Um." _

_Clara's eyes grew watery as she looked at Nina, and then the girl she had been snogging the life out of, and back to Nina. "What are you doing?" She asked, her voice shaky. _

_She stood up, walking over to her. "It's, um. Clara, I'm sorry. I really am." _

"_In my own home?! You do this in my own home?!" Clara asked, her heart hurting, her rage building. "This is where we bloody live, together!" _

_Nina raised her hands up. "Clara, it's just… I wasn't," She sighed. "Clara, I never meant to hurt you." _

"_Really?! __**Really**__?! Well what did you think was going to happen when I find you snogging some random woman on our couch?!" She shook her head, swallowing her tears. "Did you not think about the fact that I would eventually come home?!" _

"_Clara." _

"_No! Don't even try! Just…" She shook her head, turned around, and slammed the door as she left. Then she cried. She cried __**so**__ hard. She sat in her car, bawling her eyes out, because she really had loved Nina. She'd loved Nina with all of her damn heart, but of course with her luck that love was going to be taken away from her. Everyone she loved was taken away from her eventually. She cried and cried, nonstop for the next hour. Her heart hurting, her head hurting, her throat hurting. Everything hurt. And it seemed like she was never going to stop hurting ever again. _

Clara breathed out, that painful memory still raw in her mind. She wiped away the single tear that had fallen, willing the others to stay back. She didn't want to cry. She'd cried too much. She stared at the T.V., wishing someone was there. Her house was too big. She felt an extreme sense of loneliness as she sat there on her couch. _Great, now even sitting on a couch is painful. _She stood up, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

She ended up at the nearest pub an hour later, downing her third pint of beer. "Did you know that women are almost as bad as men?" She said, pushing her glass forward for a refill.

"Yes, you've told me that five times already." The bartender grumbled as he refilled her glass.

She took it back, taking a sip before nodding. "It's true. I mean, some you just wunna shag, other's you actually get into a real relationship with, before they rip out your heart and give their own to random blondes that they stumble upon. It's a messed up system." She took a large gulp. "I had this one girlfriend once, we were really serious. We had a house and everything! Okay, so then I go to the shops for a bit, I come back, and guess what?!"

"She was snogging a random blonde that you've never seen before." He answered, sighing.

Clara frowned. "How did you know? It doesn't matter. So anyway I get all mad, 'cuz I have a right to be! I'm all like, 'Who the hell is this?!' and she's like, 'Just calm the fuck down!', and I'm like, 'No way! Is this who you've been shagging behind my back?!' and she goes on about some useless shit and then I leave, I slam the door and everything. And I didn't cry or nothing. She was a worthless shit anyway." She said, downing the rest of her beer.

"That's the fifth different version of the story I've heard today." He said, refilling her glass.

Clara ignored him, taking another drink. "Did I tell you about this really sexy woman I've just recently met? Well, I say recently. It's not recently at all. I met her ages ago actually. Anyway, did I tell you 'bout her?"

"Actually, you haven't."

"Oh, she is the sexiest damn woman I have ever seen! Well, except for Nina. Nina will always be the sexiest woman I've ever known. To me at least. But that doesn't matter we're talking about River. That's her name! River! Isn't that a lovely name? River. But seriously she has the biggest breast, finest arse, and fucking hell her lips. I almost fainted once because she smirked, fucking _smirked_! Blimey, that woman. Whoo. Too bad I screwed things up with her, didn't I. One thing you never do. Don't say the person you love's name to a person you've recently had sex with!" She took another drink, looking around the pub. "Oh, shit." She exclaimed, watching as River walked into the pub.

"What is it?" The bartender asked.

She quickly finished off her beer. "That's her over there! River! She the one with the hair!"

"Whoo, you're right about her breast."

"Oi! Eye's front soldier!" Clara yelled at him. She turned back, surprised to find River walking in her direction. "Okay, act cool. Oh, damn, she's looking sexy tonight. No, cool." She turned to the bartender. "Act cool!"

River walked up, smiling at the bartender. "Hello, sweetie. I'd like a pint of beer please. Thank you." She turned to Clara. "So, how much have you had."

"I'm hammered!" She replied with a smile. "I needed to get hammered because after this morning's incident I couldn't stop thinking about Nina, that cheating bastard. So I came here to drown out my sorrows with a good pint of beer!"

River sighed, gesturing for the bartender that she cancelled her order. "Come on, Clara. We're taking you home."

"What for?" She asked, staring at her empty glass.

"Just come on." River helped her up by the shoulders, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked. "Did you come here in a car?" She asked as they stepped outside.

Clara nodded, bringing a hand up to guard her eyes from the sunlight. "The keys are in my back pocket. Blimey, what time is it?!"

"Three in the afternoon." River answered, reaching into Clara's back pocket to pull out the keys.

"Oh." Clara said. "Someone's getting frisky!" She said with a giggled.

River gently placed her in the passenger seat of her car, moving around to the right side to get into the driver's seat. They drove along, Clara mumbling random things every now and then. River only looked over when Clara had gotten silent. She had her phone out, and she was staring sadly at the screen. "What is it?" River asked, moving slightly so she could see what was on the screen. It was a text, it read.

'_Clara, please forgive me. I know you're ignoring my calls, and you have the right too, but please just listen to what I have to say. I made a bad decision. I made a very, very stupid decision. It caused me to lose you. It's probably the most stupid thing I've ever done, losing you. I never meant to hurt you; I never want to hurt you again. I'm so sorry. I really am. Please believe me, Clara. Please. I want to at least hear your voice again, please just call me back, or I don't know. Just, I'm so sorry. I miss you. I love you. _

_ -Nina'_

"She sent this to me a couple of weeks after we split up." Clara said, sounding surprisingly very sober. "I never did call her back or anything. It was all just too painful." She locked her phone and set it down. "I don't know why I keep looking at it."

River sighed, her eyes back on the road. "I never really got mad at you for what you said this morning." She said.

Clara turned to her. "Really? I would've been pissed." She said, as she turned back to the road.

"Hm. I understood." She said, sighing. "I'm sorry about mentioning Nina last night. I wasn't thinking."

Clara chuckled. "Yeah, killed the mood right after you got your fill. I never even had an orgasm."

River chuckled too. "Yeah, it was my devious plan." She said sarcastically.

"I need to let her go, already." Clara said agitatedly.

"Hm?" River asked, looking away from the road for a moment.

"Nina. It's been ages now. I need to let it all go." She wrung her hands before picking up her phone and unlocking it, her thumb hovering over the delete button. "This is step one." She said, pressing the button down. "Now I don't have anything to look at that will just make me even sadder." She nodded, setting her phone down. She looked at River. "It's time that I moved on." She said with a small grin.

River nodded, turning her gaze back to the road. "Good, that's good." She stopped the car in the driveway in front of Clara's home. "Here we are." She stepped out of the car, quickly going over to Clara's door to help her out.

Clara shook her head, insisting on walking in herself. She turned back to River as she stepped into her doorway. "Thank you, River. For being so kind to me." River nodded, walking away. Clara sighed as she watched her, turning to head back into her empty house.

-x-

Clara couldn't sleep. She rolled around in her bed, glaring at the empty spot next to her. She needed someone to sleep with her. Not for sex, but to fill in the large gap that seemed to have made a home in her soul. She felt incredibly lonely and saddened. She wanted someone to just plainly be around. Someone that could fill in that gap.

When Clara did finally sleep, she dreamt of something completely unexpected.

"_River! Stop, I'm trying to make a soufflé." Clara giggled as River pressed kisses against her neck, her arms wrapped around her waist._

_River stopped kissing for a moment to nuzzle her nose against her jawline. "Oh, come on. Soufflés can wait."_

"_And you can't?" Clara smiled, turning slightly to look at River through the corner of her eye._

"_Nope." River replied, kissing her cheek. _

_Clara smirked, setting down the bowl she was currently holding. She turned around, wrapping her arms around River's neck. "Really? Not even so I can make a soufflé?" _

_River shook her head. "No. You're too sexy, it's hard for me to resist." She pressed a soft kiss against her lips. "Now, let's go shag on the couch."_

"_Mm, you're so demanding." She kissed her again, lingering longer than River had. "I like it." She whispered, her eyes lingering on her lips._

_River smirked. "Do you? Interesting." _

_Clara placed a finger on River's lips. "__**After**__ I make a soufflé." _

_She sighed, stepping away and saying, "Fine, as long as we have kinky sex after you finish." _

_Clara smiled seductively. "Definitely." She said in a low seductive tone. She turned around, smiling as she mixed her soufflé. She realized something. She was happy. Actually, properly happy._

-x-

"Damn, damn, damn." Clara mumbled as she pushed her fingers into her hair, softly pulling at it. She was sat at her kitchen table, bills splayed out in front of her. She sighed, moving the bills around once again. "I don't need light, do I? Ugh." She laid her head on the table, squeezing her eyes shut in frustration. "Why is being an adult so difficult?!"

"Having a problem?"

Clara looked up, startled. Her eyes went wide after seeing River at the other end of her kitchen table. "How did you? You know you could always knock first." She said with an annoyed voice.

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time I come over. So, what are you frustrated about?" She walked over, standing behind Clara and glancing at all of the bills and papers.

_Could you please not be so close to me? I'm trying to be frustrated here, not aroused. _"Just some money problems."

River sifted through the papers before sitting in the chair next to hers. "Well, if you cut off your television bill, and just use cable, then you'll be able to pay everything else just fine, even having further expenses for groceries and such." River said as she looked through the papers, pointing at something as she talked.

_Damn, you look hot when you're concentrating. _Clara looked down at what she was pointing at. "Oh, wow, that's actually a really good idea."

"Don't sound so surprised." River said with a smirk. She handed Clara the papers. "I mean having cable won't be so bad."

Clara nodded. _Look at us, making financial decisions together. _She smiled, taking the papers and writing things down.

"So, how has it been… letting things go?" River asked carefully.

Clara smiled, looking up at her. "Really good actually." Her eyes flickered down to her lips for just a moment. "Very good." She turned back to the bills set out in front of her. "The only problem is that the house feels so empty all the time. Maybe I should've gotten a small flat somewhere." She said, sighing.

River looked around for a moment, before saying, "I don't know, I like it."

"Yeah, me too." Clara said quickly.

River frowned, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips. "You just said that it was too empty."

_Shit. _"Yeah, but I like the house in general." _Smooth. _

"Right." River nodded, turning away to hide her smile. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

_Stay forever and fall in love with me and have hot, kinky sex with me. _Clara looked around before shrugging and saying, "No, not really. But you can hang around if you want. I'm just going to be doing boring things like the bills, the laundry, dishes, and so on." _But please stay here with me._

"I can help you with those. You've just about finished with the bills. Could I help with your laundry? That might be quite exciting." She said with a wink.

Clara took a moment to swallow and nod her head. "Sure. We just have to um, put them in the washer and dryer and stuff."

"Clara, I may be from the 51st century, but I know how to do the laundry." She said, chuckling, as she stood up.

-x-

Clara had managed to control herself as they did the laundry, and nearly all the way through doing the dishes, but the sight of River with a concentrated face as she dried dishes, her hair perfectly curled, she couldn't stop herself when she pushed River against the counter, pressing their mouths together.

River pulled away giggling as the water in the sink splashed. "I'm going to get wet." She said with a chuckle.

"It's what I'm counting on." Clara said in her 'sex voice' as River called it.

-x-

The next morning Clara woke to River lightly rubbing her hand up and down her arm. She turned around, humming contentedly. "Good morning." She said tiredly, yawning.

River lied, propped up on her elbow. "Good morning, sweetie." She purred, lightly tracing her finger around Clara's breasts as they got revealed when the sheet moved.

Clara sighed, her eyes fluttering shut. "River, what time is it?" She asked.

She stopped momentarily to check the time. "Six in the morning."

"Good." Clara said, before rolling over, pushing River onto the bed and kissing her. "Want to have hot kinky sex?" Clara asked seductively.

"Definitely." River said with a smirk. She rolled them over again. "But I get to be on top."

-x-

Clara heard a knock on her door, smiling. She ran up to it, opening the door and saying, "R..." She frowned. "Nina?" She asked. Her legs momentarily went limp and she gripped onto the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked, maybe a tiny bit to coldly.

"Clara, please just listen to what I have to say."

"No. I don't need to hear it again."

"But, I really am sorry! I did something stupid, and I regret it _so_ much. Couldn't you just give me a chance?"

Clara studied Nina suspiciously. "Why should I?"

Nina stepped forward, cupping Clara's cheek softly with her hand. "Because I still love you." She answered quietly.

She almost wanted to lean into her touch. It had been _so_ long since she'd last felt Nina's touch. _I still love you too. _"Nina, you need to leave."

"Please." She begged.

Clara sighed. "Nina, you need to leave." She said more firmly.

"Why?" She asked, taking her hand away.

"Because I can't." She replied, taking a step back.

Nina took a step forward, her confident never escaping her. "Why can't you? Clara, just give us a chance to start over. Please." She brought both hands up to cup her cheeks, leaning in to kiss her.

Clara pulled away. "Nina, I said I can't."

Nina sighed. "Fine, but if I'm never going to talk to you again, can I please just kiss you one last time?"

"No, because if you do I won't be able to make you go. So, please just leave." She looked down at her shoes, not looking up until she heard Nina walking away.

River walked up as Nina left. "What was all that about?" She asked as she approached. Clara hugged her, burying her head into her shoulder, allowing herself to cry. River automatically held her closer, stroking her hair and calming her down. "It's okay, sweetie. It's going to be okay." She said softly.

-x-

"You've been living with me for three months now, and do you know what I still haven't said?" Clara asked as they lied on their bed together, snuggling up.

"And what's that?" River asked.

Clara smiled at her. "I love you." She said quietly.

River smiled back. "I love you too, sweetie."

_The End_


End file.
